wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hawkish
for Project Divinity will add code later @me Appearance Hawkish is a combination of primarily IceWing DNA, along with arctic wolf, caribou, and salmon shark DNA. Her scales are a striking, perfect, matte white. She has an elegantly shaped face, with two rows of serrated teeth, like a shark's. She has a mane of needle-sharp fur, similar to an IceWIng's spike mane. She has these same furs on her shoulders and the end of her tail. She has a wolflike nose, the only dark thing on her body. Her eyes are bright blue, like the noon sky in the IceWing kingdom. She has two elegant, curved horns that appear like a caribou's, the ends of them sharp and able to pierce scales with ease. These horns shed yearly, much like a caribou's antlers do. Hawkish has no wings as a side effect of genetic modification. Personality Hawkish is more of a leader than a follower. She has an iron will, and is very hard to offend or convince. This can lead her to be stubborn or unwilling to accept truths or ideas she disagrees with. She isn't extremely intelligent, but certainly isn't dumb. She is loyal to few, but if she respects someone, then she will stick by their side forever. Hawkish prefers cold weather to hot, but dislikes storms and strong winds. Hawkish is somewhat obsessive over her fur, and strives to keep it as clean as possible. She hates being touched in any way, whether it's a friendly hug or accidentally being brushed by a wing. She finds empathizing with other dragons awkward, and is horrible at consoling others or cheering others up. History * youngest * scientists thought she was good, not exceptional or anything but good * were unsure whether to keep her since no wings * grew "antlers" at age 3 * good fighter n stuff * wip Abilities and Weaknesses Spikefur: Hawkish can "stab" needle-like fur into enemies using her tail. This is painful for her and her attacker; the fur acts like cactus spikes and has to be pulled out of her tail. The fur provides some protection on her neck and shoulders. Nobody wants a mouthful of spikes, right? Agility: Hawkish is fairly agile on land, and can run fairly quickly. Teeth: Hawkish has the ability to regenerate teeth quickly, and her bite is exceptionally powerful Cold Resistance: Hawkish has a natural resistance to cold. Water: Ironically, Hawkish cannot swim very well. She can hold her breath for a while, but will most likely drown if put in deep enough water Heat: Heat slows down Hawkish quite a bit. It causes her to become sluggish and tired. Heights: Hawkish has a mild phobia of heights- she knows that she'd die if she fell from high enough, so she prefers to stay on lower ground. Interactions 1166: text 1907: text 1914: text 2809: text 3166: text 3611: text 4371: text 6174: text 6549: text Timor: text 7677: text Sebecus: text Gallery oof Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Work In Progress